The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing a sealed passage through partitions such as walls, floors, and ceilings for wires, pipes and the like.
FIG. 8 shows a prior art passage structure 37. The passage structure 37 is located in a through hole 34, which is formed in a partition such as a wall or a floor. The passage structure 37 includes a conduit 33 and fireproof material 35. The conduit 33 is inserted in the through hole 34 to pass through the partition 32. The fireproof material 35, which is material such as mortar or rock wool, fills the annular space between the outer surface of the conduit 33 and the inner surface of the through hole 34. A wire 36 passes through the conduit 33 and thus passes through the partition 32.
When the fireproof material 35 is put between the outer surface of the conduit 33 and the through hole 34, the pipe 33 must be retained at a certain position by a worker. The work is troublesome and difficult.
Generally, it takes two to three days for the fireproof material 35 to harden. The wire 36 cannot be inserted through the conduit 33 while the fireproof material 35 is hardening. This delays the construction work. There may be cases where the conduit 33 sinks in the fireproof material 35 due to its weight before the fireproof material 35 hardens. This produces a space between the conduit 33 and the fireproof material 35, and the conduit 33 is not firmly fixed in the partition 32. Further, extra work is necessary to fill the space with additional fireproof material 35. This lowers efficiency and increases construction costs.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a partition passage and an installation method that efficiently and effectively produces sealed passage between an inner surface of a through hole and an outer surface of a conduit.
To achieve the above objective, the present invention provides a passage structure for permitting an object to pass through a partition. A through hole is formed in the partition. A conduit is located inside the through hole. A foaming material fills a space between the outer surface of the conduit and the inner surface of the through hole by expansion. The foaming material is expanded after the conduit is located in the through hole and the foaming material, after expanding, seals the space between the inner surface of the through hole and the outer surface of the conduit.
The present invention further provides a method for sealing a space between an inner surface of a through hole and an outer surface of a conduit. The through hole is formed in a partition. The method includes the following steps: inserting the conduit into the through hole; locating a foaming material between the inner surface of the through hole and the outer surface of the through member; and expanding the foaming material by stimulating a reaction in the foaming material.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.